Speakers are widely applied in mobile devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers or laptop computers, for converting electrical signals into audible sounds. A related speaker includes a vibration system, a magnetic system, and a holder for holding the vibration system and the magnetic system. The magnetic system includes a magnet module, a pole plate and a yoke for receiving the magnet module and the pole plate; the magnet module is located between the pole plate and the yoke. The vibration system includes a membrane and a dome, the dome is attached on the membrane, and the membrane is further placed on the pole plate of the magnetic system.
In the above-described speaker, a main body of the membrane, the dome and the pole plate are all in a plate shape. However, with this configuration, a high frequency response effect of the speaker is low, and this may further decrease an acoustic performance of the speaker.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a new speaker which can overcome the aforesaid problems.